Something Worth Fighting For
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Mark has returned to end it. Kane wants to know why. Inspired by Mark and Hunter's current storyline. Implied incest/slash.


**Title: **Something Worth Fighting For

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. -snicker-

**Something Worth Fighting For**

**Song: It's Alive - _"Dialysis"_**

My intentions were very clear. I didn't come back just to say hi to old friends. I came back for one man. Triple H. The man who humiliated me at Wrestlemania 27. There was only one thing on my mind: Vengeance. That's what I made everyone believe. That I came back to add gasoline to an already extinguished fire between two of the greatest wrestlers in the world. But it was all a lie. My soul purpose for returning was to rekindle the flame between my brother Kane and I. We haven't seen each other for almost a year and just the mere thought of not seeing him again tore my soul apart. I just hope he's willing to accept my return. If not, then there would be nothing left for me here in the WWE. Just memories of my past, haunting me till the day I finally rest in peace.

The dulcet sound of my seven foot frame making it's way through the narrow hallways was my only companion as my eyes scanned the doors, looking for a certain four letter name. My body came to a halt as I reached my target, reading KANE in big white letters on the door. I could feel my heart increase in rhythm, nervousness setting in my bones. I took in a deep breath and pushed the locker room door open, my stomach now in a series of back flips. I stopped as the door swung shut and I came face to face and locked eyes with the mix matched blue orbs of my younger brother. I seemed to have interrupted him from lacing up his boots as he finished tying his laces and stood up from his spot on the bench. We were now eye level. He had changed. He was now dawning a new mask and long dark hair. I blinked, my brain trying to register whether or not this man before me indeed was my little brother.

"It's been awhile." His voice was low and calm, making a shiver go up my spine. My tongue slipped across my pale pink lips as I saw him stare back at me, his face void of emotion.

"You look different." A smirk appeared on his face as he reached out, pulling back the hood that shadowed most of my features. I lowered my head as his fingers softly caressed my now shoulder length locks.

"I could say the same for you." My eyes slide upwards, now noticing that Kane had not drawn his hand back. I took a step closer, his hand now falling at his side. There was a thick silence between us as we continued our stare down, mere inches apart.

"You didn't come back for Triple H, did you?" I blinked, now signaling our little contest had ended.

"No." My voice was firm, him now taking a step back, a rather displeased look on his face.

"If you remember correctly, our last meeting was not a good one. Still think I'm not brother material?" I bit my tongue, trying to hold back the words that wanted to escape past my lips. I couldn't tell him the true reason for my disappearance last year. He would live better not knowing my true intentions.

"Well, you did beat me within an inch of my life, landing me in a vegetative state. Not exactly a pleasant memory." He chuckled, something odd twinkling behind his eyes. Couldn't tell if it was remorse or pity.

"I suppose you're here to make amends. To ask for forgiveness and clean the slate between us? Act as if nothing happened and move on?" I swallowed past the lump in my throat, trying to not shed my hard exterior in front of him.

"If that's what you want to believe." His smirk turned into a frown as he stepped closer towards me.

"What's this all about? Why show up out of the blue like this?" My eyes averted to the floor, not wanting to answer truthfully. He didn't say anything for a moment, then tension in the room now beginning to thicken. I drew in a breath and looked up at him, my heart stopping momentarily.

"I've come back to end it." What facial parts were exposed were now disgruntled in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My hands balled up into a tight fist, not wanting to repeat the forbidden phrase I swore to myself I'd never speak.

"I've come back...to end the streak. End the reign of destruction and chaos. End...everything." I couldn't bring myself to see his reaction, knowing already it wasn't a pretty sight.

"What?" He was in shock as I expected. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You heard me. I'm coming back to lay it all to rest, once and for all." I forced my eyes to look up, regretting it immediately as I now saw clouds of tears distorting Kane's vision. My heart fell as I took a step forward, placing my hand behind his head, bringing our foreheads together, pressing together in a touching gesture. I squeezed my eyes tight and opened the up, the tears still rimming my eyes. Even behind his mask, I knew Kane was suffering. I didn't intend on this. I was hoping he'd take the news better but it seems I misjudged my own dear baby brother.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I placed my other hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly, only causing more tears to roll down Kane's face.

"We made a promise." This tore at my heart, ripping it open.

"Kane, don't do this." He stepped back, his large frame now shaking with tremors.

"We made a fucking promise, Mark! We swore that we'd never leave one another behind! Or did all of that mean absolutely nothing to you?" The look in his eyes explained it all. All I could feel was regret and heartache as I tried to reach out to him. He smacked my hand away and pointed a finger towards me.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it? To leave me here alone? If you wanted this from beginning, you should've fucking told me!" He tried to push past me but I grabbed his wrist, now spinning him around to look at me. We were centimeters apart, our noses pressing together. My eyes were wide as I panted heavily, my face becoming flushed with anger.

"That was NOT my plan. Now listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once: I'm not leaving because of you. You would be the last reason I'd ever leave. I'm leaving because if I don't, I'm in serious danger of doing something I would regret for the rest of my life. And I'm NOT going to allow it to come true." I released my grip on him and turned around, lowering my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. If I don't leave, I'll never forgive myself." I was shocked when I found a hand now grasping my shoulder.

"Whatever it is, bro...you can tell me. You know you can trust me." I bit my lower lip, my stomach now in hard knots. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, my eyes closing for a moment to enjoy the sensation.

"Please...don't go." He wrapped his tree like arms around me, holding me close to him. I slowly blinked, turning around and pulling him close, his intoxicating scent filling my nose.

"You know I would stay if I had another option." He pulled away from me, his lower lip now quivering.

"Tell me why you're leaving. Tell me what's so bad that is making you disappear for the rest of my life." So many thoughts were running through my head, so much emotion flowing through my veins, it was almost suffocating. I guess there's no use in hiding it from him any longer.

"I'll tell you only on one condition. Come here." He stepped closer, my hands slipping behind his head and removing his mask. I dropped it on the floor and leaned in, our lips pressing together. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around me. I pushed him against the wall, my hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them beside him. I slowly broke the kiss and opened my eyes, staring into his cloud baby blues.

"I'm leaving...because I can't stop. I can't stop the undeniable hunger coursing through my body. The unquenchable thirst for victory. If I continue, I won't stop. It will drive me insane, causing me to hurt everyone in my path. I can't take the chance of harming you. You've already had to endure so much of my punishment over the years, and I'll be damned if that's going to be my last memory. So I want you to do me a favor. Fight for me. Fight every single match with me in your thoughts. Never back down. Never quit. Never surrender to defeat. Fight until your body is unable to continue on. And then, only then, will our family legacy truly be remembered for generations to come. Do this for me, and I promise, that I'll come back for you when the unavoidable happens." He swallowed hard, blinking away the fresh tears in his eyes.

"And what's the unavoidable?" I leaned in, my breath now creeping down his neck.

"The day we both descend beyond that of this world and rejoin our parents in the afterlife." I felt him tense up, keeping my grip on his wrists constricted. I saw him begin to deteriorate and break down.

"I know it's hard to accept." Tears streamed down his face, his lip now bleeding. I slowly released his arms, his hands now slipping to my chest in tightly clenched fists. I wrapped my arms around him as he shook violently in my arms.

"Breathe, little brother. Slowly." He panted heavily as the shock of what was about to happen set in. He crumbled to his knees, me right behind him on one knee, my grip still remaining strong on his trembling frame.

"You...You can't go. You can't leave me..." He looked up, the look of travesty swimming in his eyes.

"Big brother...please don't leave me all alone. I can't survive without you." I bit my lip and pressed him against my chest as he let his emotions get the better of him. I took a deep breath, a tear escaping down my cheek.

"You can and you will. Be strong, little brother. Survive and fight. I'll come back for you. I promise." I pressed my lips firmly against his forehead and retreated to the hallway. I fell against the wall, the beads of sweat on my face, glistening under the dim light. I panted heavily, using the wall to help me walk down the hall. I heard Kane crack as a loud, unforgettable scream left his throat. Tears made their way down my face as I pulled my hood over my head, shadowing the pain that was now playing my features. I couldn't turn back. If I did, I'd never leave. I love my career but I love my brother more. I want nothing more than to protect him. Even if it's from myself. I now have now feelings left inside my heart. Everything is gone. Without my brother, life is nothing but waiting to die. I slowly lifted my head as I pushed the exit door open, a full moon beaming down on me. I can forget my emotions, I can forget my life, but I can't forget my own flesh and blood.

"I promise...I'll come back for you." I then lowered my head and disappeared once again into the darkness of my own existence, never to return.


End file.
